The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In this information age, content providers are increasingly investigating ways in which to provide more content to users. This may be performed by increasing access to users in places where content is not currently available.
Wireless communication systems have become commonplace for use in many types of communication services such as data transfer, voice communications, television services and other data transfer applications.
It is desirable to provide video content in various types of vehicles such as planes, trains, ships, and buses. Many systems have been proposed for providing content to various users within an airplane. Conveniently providing these services to users within a vehicle may make acceptance of these services more widely available.
Airplane content distribution systems exist in which each user may select from number of channels provided throughout the airplane. The system in a sense acts as a head end system. When tuning a channel, a program in progress may be viewed. That is, every user terminal tuned to the channel is viewing the identical portion of the program, show, or movie.